


Equinoxe

by Sifoell



Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: F/M, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, Time Travel
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sifoell/pseuds/Sifoell
Summary: Ce qui devait être un pique-nique en famille s'avère être un long et périlleux voyage.Du cercle de pierres de Castlerigg en Angleterre en 2019 à celui d'Ocracoke en Amérique, bien loin dans le passé. Elsie, 16 ans, et son petit frère Cormac, 5 ans, sont lancés sur les routes en ayant aucune idée d'où ils se trouvent. (Post saison 5)
Kudos: 2





	1. Castlerigg

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde, 
> 
> Cette fic vient direction à la suite de la saison 5 de Outlander. Ou comment lancer une petite ado rebelle et son petit frère deux siècles plus tôt...
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas ?

L'air est empli d'odeurs de bourgeons en fleurs, d'herbe fraîche, et plus lointaine flotte la senteur caractéristique de l'eau et de la boue. La famille Innes s'est entassée dans la voiture pour aller se promener en ce week-end printanier. C'est l'anniversaire de leur aînée, Elsie, qui vient d'avoir 16 ans, et c'est donc elle qui a décidé du programme de la journée : profiter du soleil pour le premier pique-nique de l'année, aller faire une bonne randonnée dans le Lake District, avec ses presque montagnes comme les appellent les Innes. Elsie regarde le paysage de ses grands yeux verts, et quand elle remarque quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire, le pointe du doigt et raconte des histoires de fées malicieuses, de rois vieillissants et de chevaliers emplis de peur à sa petite sœur et son petit frère. Ses parents écoutent tranquillement, en attendant de trouver l'endroit idéal pour pique niquer.

Elsie s'emplit les poumons de l'air frais des presque montagnes, s'emplit les yeux de soleil, d'arbres, de bleu et de vert, s'emplit d'histoires à raconter et raconter encore, sans même reprendre son souffle. Cormac, du haut de ses 5 ans et de son siège auto, fasciné, lui pose plein de questions sur la paysanne pleine de courage qui a terrassé le dragon, sur le marin amoureux d'un kelpy et sur la petite marchande de charbon et l'arbre foudroyé. Jessy, 14 ans, elle, se laisse bercer par les histoires de sa grande sœur, en regardant paresseusement défiler le paysage par la fenêtre.

Ils viennent tout juste d'entrer dans la petite ville de Keswick quand Elliott, le père, s'exclame.

« Elsie ! Il y a un cromlech sur la droite, et un emplacement de pique-nique, ça te dit ? »

Elsie acquiesce, radieuse, tandis que Fiona, sa mère, marmonne.

« Tout ça c'est parce que tu as déjà faim, Elliott... »

Et la famille part dans un fou rire.

Ils longent des maisons blanches qui font face à des maisons parées de pierres brunes, puis une école, puis une caserne de pompiers, et de nouveau ces jolies maisons blanches pleines de fenêtres le long du canal. Bientôt, le canal disparaît derrière une rangée d'arbres, puis ils passent sous un pont des chemins de fer, et la route s'éloigne comme à regret du canal, montant tout doucement. Après tout, ils sont dans les presque montagnes. Puis, Elliott fait demi-tour, il s'est trompé de route et son ventre crie famine. Ils traversent une rue résidentielle avec des maisons qui cette fois-ci ne se ressemblent pas toutes, et la route s'affine, et grimpe encore. Ils dépassent la dernière maison et sa bordure de pierres si blanches qu'elles en semblent artificielles.

Eleventrees...Il doit bien y avoir une histoire derrière un si joli nom. Ils dépassent quelques vieilles fermes faites des mêmes pierres que celles qui séparent les champs à perte de vue. Plus loin, les montagnes arrondies. La route devient de plus en plus étroite, les arbres frêles se rapprochant dangereusement de ses rétroviseurs, Elliott grogne et rétrograde, la voiture vrombissant en protestation.

Elsie, silencieuse et se sentant quelque peu oppressée par les arbres si proches, qui viennent pour certains cogner la voiture, prend une grande inspiration en voyant des silhouettes grises, pensant voir le cromlech, mais ce ne sont que des moutons broutant dans le champs. Alors, son esprit s'évade vers des cercles de pierres se transformant en moutons pour ne pas être dérangés par le regard des passants. Une voiture vient en face, et Elliott grogne encore en se collant le plus possible aux murs de pierres et en se mettant à l'arrêt.

« J'attends que l'autochtone passe, parce que sinon je vais rayer les portières et votre mère ne sera pas contente. »

Fiona marmonne alors.

« Pour une fois que ce ne sera pas moi qui abîme la voiture... »

La voiture les dépasse à une allure d'une lenteur d'escargot, et Elliott écrase l'accélérateur, son ventre gargouillant outrageusement. Ils dépassent des ballots de pailles, puis Elsie plisse les yeux, essayant de discerner des pierres parmi les moutons, et s'écrie.

« A droite, papa ! C'est à droite, gare-toi là ! ».

Elliott pile alors, heureusement, il n'y a personne, et il se gare sur un microscopique morceau de bas-côté. Elliott arrête la voiture, tapote ses doigts contre le volant en jetant un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur et en regardant ses enfants qui regardent partout sauf lui.

« Le dernier arrivé aux pierres est une mauviette ! »

Alors, les enfants se détachent à toute vitesse, Cormac saute dans les bras d'Elsie et la banquette se vide en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Elliott se tourne alors vers sa femme.

« Je présume qu'on va porter la glacière. »

Elsie, après avoir traversé la route avec Cormac dans les bras, le pose par terre, se tourne vers sa sœur Jessy. Ils pénètrent tous trois dans le champ, avant de se regarder de nouveau. Elsie lâche alors la main de Cormac et crie.

« Le dernier arrivé aux pierres est une mauviette ! »

Et Elsie s'élance à toute vitesse vers le large cercle de pierres baigné par la lumière du soleil. Elle tourne sur elle-même, remarque que le champ est entouré d'un cercle de montagnes, et que le champ contient lui-même un cercle de pierres. Quelque part dans son esprit, l'idée se forme qu'elle est sur l'oeil d'un géant qui regarde depuis toute éternité l'immensité du ciel et la course des étoiles.

Traversant le champ où quelques moutons s'égayent de-ci de-là, les trois enfants courent vers le cercle de pierres. En s'en approchant, Elsie se rend compte qu'à l'extrémité du cercle, un tout petit cercle de quelques pierres levées est dressé, comme le noyau d'une cellule. Une sensation de plénitude l'assaille. Etant presque à toucher les pierres, Elsie et Jessy ralentissent d'elles-mêmes, laissant Cormac courir à toute vitesse jusqu'à toucher presque une des pierres, hurlant :

« Gagné ! J'ai gagné ! »

Elsie et Jessy applaudissent alors et attrapent chacune des mains de Cormac qui sont levées en l'air, en signe de victoire.

« Tu veux aller voir les moutons ? »

Cormac acquiesce en secouant sa tête de haut en bas et de bas et haut.

Ils sont bientôt rejoints par leurs parents qui installent patiemment la couverture au sol, puis la glacière, et les sacs que les enfants ont laissé dans la voiture.

Toute la famille est réunie sur la couverture de laine qui est bientôt remplie de miettes de chips et de sandwiches. Fiona sort quelques biscuits que les enfants s'empressent de donner aux moutons qui se rapprochent, bêlant, de la couverture. Le soleil cogne, malgré la brise qui rafraîchit, et bientôt, Elsie se débarrasse de sa petite doudoune pour laisser sa peau de pêche rosir. Elle se sent bizarrement un peu oppressée, les oreilles bourdonnant comme si elle avait plongé trop profondément dans l'eau d'une piscine. Elle s'assoupit sur la couverture pendant que sa sœur et sa mère rangent les reliquats du repas dans la glacière, et que son père profite d'une bière presque fraîche.

Elsie dans un demi-sommeil entend sa mère crier à Cormac de ne pas trop s'éloigner. Elle se réveille brusquement, s'assoit, et protège de sa main ses yeux parcourant le cercle de pierres à la recherche de son frère. Elle soit le petit garçon jouer à cache cache entre les pierres, s'approchant du plus petit cercle. Elsie se lève alors et murmure un « je vais le chercher » avant de s'élancer vers son petit frère. Elle le rattrape facilement, lui attrape la main, ébouriffe ses cheveux châtains et s'agenouille pour être à sa hauteur. Elle plante alors ses yeux verts dans les yeux verts de son frère et lui dit.

« Cormac, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, maman s'inquiète... »

Cormac a étrangement les yeux emplis de larmes.

« J'ai mal aux oreilles et au ventre. »

Elsie fronce les sourcils. Elle aussi a les oreilles qui bourdonnent et se sent bizarrement nauséeuse. Elle place la main sur le front de son frère, puis sur son propre front, mais rien ne semble anormal.

« On a fait un long voyage en voiture, Cormac. Tu veux un gâteau ? »

Cormac secoue la tête.

« Non, je veux voir les chevals. »

« Mais il n'y a pas de chevaux, ici, Cormac. »

« Si, je les entends. »

Elsie se lève alors, prenant appui sur une des pierres, sentant la terre pulser sous elle, ou alors est-ce son cœur qui bat si fort que la terre le lui rend bien ? Elle serre fort dans sa main la petite main de Cormac et elle se sent basculer comme si elle s'évanouissait. Elle se sent compressée, a du mal à respirer, et n'entend que le bourdonnement grandissant jusqu'à n'entendre que cela, rendant inaudibles les pleurs de son petit frère. Elle ferme fort les yeux, luttant contre la nausée, et quand elle les rouvre à peine, elle voit un tout autre paysage devant elle, comme si un éclair révélait subitement une grotte et une forêt inextricable, avant de la cacher de nouveau à jamais. Elsie entend son frère crier « non ! », et elle sert encore plus fort sa main autour de la petite main de Cormac. Il y a comme un autre éclair qui révèle un autre cercle de pierres, dans une vaste plaine où s'ébrouent des chevaux sous un ciel menaçant. Mais quelque chose dans Elsie la pousse à repousser cet endroit. Et dans un dernier éclair, les arbres épars d'une forêt naissante apparaissent, et la terre s'arrête de vrombir, les pierres de vibrer, le bourdonnement va, cessant.

La main d'acier qui enserrait la poitrine d'Elsie desserre son emprise et elle sent qu'elle peut enfin respirer. Ses yeux papillonnent autour d'elle, mais elle ne reconnaît rien. Ayant l'impression d'avoir fait un malaise, d'une voix coassante elle appelle sa mère, avant de se souvenir qu'elle tient la main de son frère. Elle se redresse alors, se tourne vers son frère qui cligne des yeux.

Ils se relèvent tous deux, appelant leurs parents et leur sœur. L'esprit d'Elsie se heurte au fait qu'elle ne reconnaisse rien autour d'elle. Plus de champ, plus de routes, plus de couverture, plus de ces fichus moutons. Rien qu'une minuscule clairière abritant quelques arbres clairsemés, et tout autour d'eux, une vraie forêt. Une boule se forme dans la gorge d'Elsie. Quelque chose de profondément anormal leur est arrivé. Mais, décidée à ne pas affoler son petit frère plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, Elsie lui prend la main, car elle veut à tout prix s'éloigner des pierres qui lui semblent menaçantes désormais.

« Viens, Cormac, on va chercher papa, maman et Jessy. »

Ils s'éloignent alors du cercle de pierres et s'enfoncent dans la forêt.


	2. Ocracoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsie et Cormac sont perdus dans un lieu inconnu à la végétation étrange. Son téléphone ne fonctionne pas, et plus ça va, plus Elsie se rend compte qu'ils sont loin, très loin de chez eux...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour bonjour,
> 
> J'espère que vous allez bien !
> 
> Nous retrouvons donc Elsie et Cormac dans leur périple dans ce lieu étrange. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
> On se retrouve en bas ?

Ocracoke.

Elsie et Cormac laisse derrière eux le cercle de pierres qui n'est plus rien d'autre qu'un cercle de pierres. Plus de bourdonnement, plus de cet étrange son chthonien. Il n'y a plus aucun bruit, si ce n'est celui du vent dans les feuilles naissantes, ou le concert des oiseaux qui s'interpellent d'un arbre à l'autre. Elsie essaie de ravaler cette énorme boule de larmes qui lui bloque la gorge et l'empêche de respirer. Elle doit être forte pour son petit frère alors qu'elle sent confusément qu'ils sont très loin des leurs, et que quelque chose de profondément inexplicable vient de leur arriver. Elsie serre un peu plus fort la main de son frère et s'arrête d'un coup.

« Tu connais l'histoire des cercles de fées ? »

« Non »

« Tu veux que je te raconte l'histoire de la paysanne et de son frère chevalier qui ont voyagé dans le royaume des fées en franchissant sans le savoir leurs frontières ? »

Cormac hoche la tête.

« D'abord, il faut que je regarde ce que l'on a sur nous, et ensuite on reprend la route et je te raconte l'histoire. »

Regardant autour d'elle, Elsie tâte les poches de sa salopette de jean. Elle a son portable, ses écouteurs, son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet. Elle porte un tee-shirt sans manches des Ramones sous sa salopette qui lui arrive aux genoux, ses converses rouges et des socquettes. Elle regarde alors son petit frère, qui lui arrive à peine à la ceinture. Il est vêtu d'un short rouge, d'un tee-shirt vert avec une tortue, de baskets Pat Patrouille. Cormac a sur le dos un petit sac Pat Patrouille – il adore ce dessin animé et le générique est dans la tête de tous les membres de sa famille. Elsie se met à genoux et se met à fouiller dans son sac à dos. Un paquet de gâteaux, le doudou Pat Patrouille – je vous ai dit qu'il adore ce dessin animé ? - et deux compotes. Elsie referme brusquement la fermeture éclair du sac à dos et se lève. Elle prend son téléphone, lance l'application Map. Rien. Elle consulte ses derniers appels et appelle son père. Rien. Aucun réseau. Son portable est à 70% et lui indique le 1er janvier 1900. Frustrée, elle le remet dans sa poche.

Ce n'est juste pas possible, ce qui leur arrive. Ce n'est pas possible de se téléporter comme ça d'un endroit à un autre. Rien ne lui est familier autour d'eux. L'air est étrangement frais. Elsie lève le nez vers le ciel, qui est d'un bleu pur, avec quelques jolis nuages effilés par la brise. Il n'y a absolument aucune trace de civilisation autour d'eux. Pas la moindre route, aucun nuage de fumée aux alentours. Rien. C'est comme s'ils venaient d'entrer dans un monde intouché par l'homme. Le monde d'avant le monde.

Un frisson parcourt Elsie qui panique soudainement. Elle doit rêver, cela n'est pas possible. Comme pour se réveiller, elle se mord fort l'intérieur de la bouche et sent ce goût métallique sur sa langue. Elle ne rêve donc pas. Elle regarde de nouveau autour d'elle. Le cercle de pierres est derrière eux, à peine visible entre les arbres, se fondant dans la clairière. Elsie sent obscurément qu'elle ne doit pas retourner là-bas, qu'il n'y a rien pour eux, qu'il faut s'en éloigner. Elsie regarde tout autour d'elle, cherchant quelque chose de familier, quelque chose vers quoi se diriger, mais, bien que la forêt ne semble pas menaçante, Elsie se sent totalement perdue et ne sait pas du tout où aller.

« Il était une fois, un preux chevalier qui avait perdu son cheval, et sa sœur, une douce paysanne qui avait perdu son chemin. Ils avançaient sans le savoir sur la route entre le monde des fées et celui des hommes, et étaient entrés dans la forêt pleine de lumière du Petit Peuple. La paysanne était pleine de courage, et le chevalier plein de bon sens. Alors, ils se dirigèrent vers la route invisible qui les mènerait peut-être chez eux... »

Elsie avale sa salive, et par la même occasion, essaye de ravaler cette boule énorme qui se forme dans sa gorge. Ils sont dans une forêt de conifères qui sont très hauts. Il y a quelques autres arbres parmi ces sortes de pins, mais Elsie ne s'y connait pas suffisamment pour reconnaître un chêne d'un hêtre. Elle pose alors ses yeux au sol. Des aiguilles de pins, quelques feuilles mortes. Et... du crottin de cheval ! Son cœur fait un sursaut douloureux dans sa poitrine, comme si la main de pierre qui l'enserrait venait de se briser. De chaque côté du crottin de cheval, deux lignes parallèles. Une calèche ! Des gens ! Maintenant, reste à déterminer de quel côté ils viennent et de quel côté ils vont...

« Le preux chevalier était prêt à défendre sa sœur contre tout monstre de la forêt, et sa sœur était prête à braver tous les dangers pour épauler son petit frère... »

Elsie, toute à son histoire, laisse dériver ses yeux le long des traces parallèles qui vont vers le cercle de pierres, où la calèche a du s'arrêter, pour faire une boucle et remonter la petite pente vers ce qui semble être un chemin. Elsie marche alors le long de ces traces, poursuivant son histoire.

« Ils sentaient mille yeux qui les regardaient passer, mille oreilles qui les écoutaient... »

Elsie et Cormac arrivent sur ce qui est bien un petit chemin de terre, et les traces ont bifurqué à gauche. Les deux enfants continuent alors leur route, et leur histoire.

« Bien qu'ils soient perdus et loin de chez eux, la paysanne et le chevalier se sentaient bienvenus dans ce nouveau monde... »

Ils marchent longuement. Cormac commence à se plaindre qu'il a mal aux pieds, alors Elsie fait une pause, ils s'assoient sur le tronc d'un arbre mort au bord du chemin. Elsie enlève les chaussures de son petit frère, lui masse les pieds, avant de les lui remettre.

« Elsie, je suis fatigué. »

« Je sais, Cormac, mais il faut avancer, on est perdu. Il faut qu'on trouve une maison, quelqu'un avec un téléphone qui appellera papa et maman pour qu'ils viennent nous chercher. »

« J'ai un peu peur. »

« Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur, je suis là, je veille sur toi et te raconte une super histoire ! Alors, on repart ? »

Cormac relève la tête d'un air brave, et saute du tronc d'arbre.

Ils reprennent tout doucement leur route, Elsie portant la vague inquiétude d'être totalement perdue, et d'avoir marché cinq bons kilomètres sans avoir croisé âme qui vive, si ce n'est les bruissements dans les feuilles mortes de petites bêtes qui s'échappent à leur passage, ou les chants des oiseaux qui se taisent à leur approche. Elsie pense qu'ils sont bien trop bruyants pour voir le moindre animal.

Elle se perd dans son histoire qu'elle raconte mécaniquement comme elle se perd sur ce chemin qui s'efface et se révèle un peu plus loin. Son corps poursuit son chemin comme un automate tandis que son esprit est dans la tourmente, essayant de comprendre où ils sont, comment ils y sont arrivés, sans trouver la moindre explication logique.

La logique. Toute logique est complètement dépassée. On ne peut pas se téléporter, ce n'est pas possible, c'est de la science fiction. Cela n'existe pas. Ils n'ont rien mangé d'anormal qui justifierait d'être confus, ils n'ont pas été enlevés par quiconque et encore moins les extra-terrestres. Son esprit rationnel se bute à expliquer l'inexplicable. Ils étaient dans le champ du cercle de pierres de Castlerigg, et pouf ! Ils ont vu deux autres cercles de pierres et ont atterri comme ça dans un troisième. Tout à la tempête dans son cerveau, Elsie n'entend pas tout de suite ces bruits grandissants qui sont sur leur droite. Intriguée, elle cherche des yeux ce qu'elle pense être les pas d'un cheval ou d'un autre animal aussi gros, mais ne voit qu'une massive silhouette brune fouiller le sol de ses pattes gigantesques. Une soudaine sueur froide lui trempe le dos alors qu'elle reste interdite, et voit avec horreur l'animal lever sa grosse tête, et regarder dans leur direction de ses petits yeux noirs enfoncés dans leurs orbites, ses oreilles tournées vers eux.

Un ours. Un putain d'ours dans la forêt pas si loin d'eux.

Elsie garde les yeux fixés sur l'animal qui semble humer l'air. Son esprit se met en mode survie, et l'idée pas si saugrenue que le vent lui caresse le visage porte leur odeur ailleurs que dans les narines de l'ours lui surgit dans la tête. Tremblante, ayant l'impression d'avoir eu un shoot d'adrénaline, Elsie se penche vers Cormac pour le ramasser, le jeter sur son dos, lui dire de serrer fort ses épaules, et elle se met à détaler comme un lapin.

Alors qu'elle court à en perdre l'haleine, Cormac riant sur son dos parce qu'il n'a rien vu, une autre idée vient à l'esprit d'Elsie. Ne tombe pas. Surtout, ne tombe pas. Cet impératif tourne dans sa tête tandis qu'elle court le long du chemin, jetant de temps à autre des coups d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, s'attendant à voir un énorme ours affamé leur courir après pour les dévorer. Elsie se sent pousser des ailes, se félicite d'être si bonne en sport au lycée, et court comme si sa vie en dépendait, Cormac hilare sur son dos. Sentant son cœur sur le point d'exploser dans sa poitrine, et ses poumons en feu, Elsie jette un dernière coup d'oeil derrière elle pour ne rien voir d'autre que le chemin à peine visible et les arbres à son bord. Son pied rencontre une pierre ou une racine, ou un trou, et elle a à peine le temps de tendre un de ses bras qui retient Cormac qu'elle s'étale de tout son long, rencontrant durement le sol.

Elle s'inquiète pour son frère et se tourne vers lui, alors qu'elle est à plat ventre sur le sol, Cormac a roulé sur le côté et est rouge pivoine. Elsie avance son visage vers celui de Cormac qui redevient alors sérieux, la regardant avec des grands yeux. Il avance une de ses mains vers sa joue.

« Tu t'es fait mal... »

Alors, reprenant son souffle et apaisant son cœur, Elsie touche sa joue qui est intégralement rappée, de l'oreille au menton. Elle s'est aussi rappé tout l'avant-bras gauche. Elle bouge ses mains. Tout va bien. Ses doigts, tout va pour le mieux. Elle se relève. Aïe. Son genou gauche est en train d'enfler à la vitesse de la lumière et à peine debout, elle se rend compte qu'elle ne peut plus plier la jambe. Elle regarde Cormac qui est indemne. A en juger par les douleurs dans son dos, Elsie a supporté la chute des deux. Elle lance un dernier regard vers le chemin qu'ils empruntaient, mais aucun ours affamé n'est à proximité. Elsie tend alors sa main à Cormac pour le relever, et lui dit.

« Quel dommage que le chevalier ait perdu son cheval, quand la paysanne est tombée, cela lui aurait bien servi... »

Ils reprennent cahin-caha leurs chemins, Elsie boitillant et faisant la brave, ignorant la douleur lancinante de son genou ensanglanté.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, j'espère que la lecture de ce chapitre vous a été agréable et que vous appréciez les aventures d'Elsie et Cormac.  
> Je pense mettre à jour toutes les semaines Equinoxe, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance. Si je suis à la bourre dans l'écriture, je n'hésiterai pas à vous tenir au courant ;)  
> A bientôt et portez-vous bien :)


	3. Wendigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsie et Cormac rencontrent un personnage mystérieux sur le chemin

« La paysanne et le chevalier observaient le sol, cherchant des traces du cheval peureux, qui avait détalé comme un lapin, déterminé à ne pas entrer dans le monde des fées. Mais peut-être avait-il fait le tour, alors que la paysanne et le chevalier le traversaient. Peut-être le retrouveraient-ils de l'autre côté... »

Elsie reprend pour la énième fois son téléphone dans sa main, il n'est plus qu'à 56% de batterie. Toujours aucun réseau, toujours cette date farfelue, et toujours pas de map. Ils sont définitivement perdus. Elle essaie quand même de composer le numéro de son père, puis celui de sa mère, puis celui de sa sœur. Mais rien. Elle essaie d'appeler les secours, aussi, mais rien, évidemment. Rien qu'un silence blanc comme s'ils étaient livrés à eux-mêmes, seuls au monde.

Elsie boîte sévèrement, son genou est écorché, a doublé de volume et est chaud. Elle n'a rien sur elle pour le bander ou pour se faire une attelle. En désespoir de cause, elle ramasse une solide branche pour s'y appuyer.

« Ça va ton genou, tu n'as pas trop mal ? »

Elsie sourit, et celui lui étire la joue qui est à vif. Mauvaise idée.

« Ça va, Cormac, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle lance de fréquents coups d'oeil derrière elle, mais aucune trace de l'ours. Aucune trace de la calèche non plus. Aucune trace de rien, mis à part cette piste qui s'efface et réapparaît dans la poussière. Le soleil commence à baisser sérieusement, et l'air se rafraîchit. Elsie regrette sa doudoune, ce qui est complètement stupide parce que rien n'était prévisible vu que ce n'était pas censé arriver.

Alors, le bruit familier des sabots d'un cheval la fait se dresser sur elle-même, et tendre l'oreille, regarder partout autour d'elle. De l'aide. Quelqu'un... De l'aide. Son visage s'allonge et sa bouche s'ouvre de surprise quand la silhouette d'un cheval se découpe entre les arbres, monté par un homme portant un chapeau. La main d'Elsie serre plus fort celle de Cormac, et malgré la douleur de son genou, elle allonge le pas, pour s'arrêter quand le chemin bifurque sur la gauche, et l'expression de surprise sur le visage d'Elsie est l'exact miroir de celle sur le visage de l'indien. Il porte les cheveux longs et bouclés, noir corbeau, une espèce de veste matelassée grise ornée de gros boutons gris eux aussi, un foulard marron est noué autour de son cou. Il a un pantalon de toile marron lui aussi, des chaussures de cuir et il porte à son épaule une sacoche de toile grise. L'inquiétante étrangeté que ressent Elsie s'accentue alors, et avec elle le sentiment qu'elle est loin de chez elle. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes qu'elle essuie d'un geste brusque. Les pupilles noires de l'indien détaillent la jeune fille aux courts cheveux roux qui bouclent, à la peau pâle et éraflée, sa salopette en jean, ses converses rouges, et le petit garçon brun. Un sourire fébrile le fait grimacer et il regarde ostensiblement le tee-shirt d'Elsie.

« Ringo Starr, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

L'esprit agité d'Elsie s'arrête alors.

« Quoi ? » demande-t-elle bêtement.

« Les Beatles, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Elsie se dit que c'est la manière le plus stupide de démarrer une conversation.

« Evidemment, marmonne-t-elle. »

Elsie sort son téléphone de sa poche, et l'agite.

« On est perdu, j'arrive pas à joindre mes parents. Vous pouvez nous aider ? On était à Castlerigg, à côté de Keswick, et... Et on est ici... On est où, ici ? »

L'homme regarde le téléphone qu'elle a dans les mains avec un drôle d'air.

« Il ne marche pas... Je n'ai plus que 53 % de batterie... C'est ça, les Iphone, toujours la batterie qui lâche en premier. Vous savez où je peux appeler mes parents pour qu'ils viennent nous chercher ? »

L'homme descend du cheval, silencieusement, et noue ses rênes à la branche d'un arbre, puis il s'approche d'Elsie qui recule imperceptiblement.

« Montre-moi ça, je ne le prendrai pas. »

Elsie lui tend son téléphone, avec méfiance, ses mains n'étant jamais bien éloignées de celles de l'homme. Il effleure l'écran d'un doigt délicat et manipule le téléphone comme s'il était en cristal.

« Attendez... »

Elsie déverrouille le téléphone avec son mot de passe, et l'homme regarde le téléphone avec un air ébahi.

« T'es née quand ? »

« Quoi ? »

L'indien la regarde intensément.

« Tu es née en quelle année ? »

« 1994. »

L'indien s'adresse alors à Cormac, tout en rendant le téléphone à Elsie.

« Hé, bonhomme, tu veux monter sur le cheval ? »

Le visage de Cormac s'éclaire comme si c'était Noël. Avant qu'Elsie n'ait pu l'en empêcher, il attrape Cormac et le hisse sur la selle.

« Mais... mais ça va pas ? Je veux juste appeler mes parents pour qu'ils viennent nous chercher. »

L'indien la regarde dans les yeux sans rien dire, puis regarde ses oreilles, son col, ses poignets, et sourit.

« Tu montes sur ce cheval avec ton frère. Tu files tout droit sur le chemin. Tu n'en dévies pas. Tu vas passer dans le village des Brown où tu rendras le cheval de la part de Wendigo Donner. Ensuite, tu continues sur le chemin, tout droit, n'en dévie pas. Et tu arriveras chez Claire Fraser. Tu lui diras que Wendigo Donner l'a aidée. »

Le cœur d'Elsie manque un battement.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu trouveras un moyen d'appeler tes parents chez les Brown. »

L'indien fait un geste vague autour de lui.

« Il n'y a personne aux alentours sur des kilomètres. Le village le plus proche est celui des Brown. »

Il pointe le chemin de l'index.

« Tout droit par là. Le premier village que tu rencontres c'est celui où vivent les Brown. Tu leur laisses le cheval, et ils te guideront jusqu'à chez Claire Fraser qui est comme nous. Elle t'aidera. Tu lui dis que je t'ai aidée, ton frère et toi. Je te donne ce cheval, la couverture, et le contenu de ce sac contre ton bracelet. »

Elsie regarde son bracelet, ses doigts effleurent les pierres qui manquent. Elle n'en a plus qu'une sur les sept originelles. Mais elle secoue la tête. Ce bracelet lui a été offert pour son quinzième anniversaire. Aucune chance qu'elle le donne à ce type bizarre. Tout ce qu'il dit n'a aucun sens. Il lui tend la main, peignant sur son visage un air rassurant, mais ses yeux ne le sont pas. Ils sont avides. Elsie s'avance vers le cheval et tend les bras à son frère.

« Allez, Cormac, descends de là. On va trouver de l'aide ailleurs. »

Elsie sent alors les doigts de l'homme se refermer sur son poignet, tandis que de son autre main il lui arrache le bracelet. Il s'assure que la pierre est toujours là. Elsie tremble de peur et de rage et explose alors.

« Tout ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens ! Récupérez votre canasson et dégagez de là. »

Ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes, qu'elle essuie d'un geste vif. L'indien jette un œil au ciel empourpré par le crépuscule naissant.

« Grimpe sur ce cheval, prends ce qu'il y a dans ce sac, et file tout droit. Le village des Browns, et après, plus loin, Fraser's Ridge où vit Claire Fraser. Elle pourra t'aider, moi je ne le peux pas. Dis-lui bien que Wendigo Donner vous a aidé tous les deux. Ma dette est effacée. »

Là-dessus, il ôte sa besace qu'il pose au sol, puis il enlève sa veste qu'il dépose dessus.

« Prends tout ça, et file tout droit. »

Elsie a les lèvres qui tremblent. Rien n'a de sens. L'indien lui adresse alors un signe de tête, et le bracelet fermement enfermé entre ses doigts, se met à trotter sur le chemin.

« C'est ça, dégagez ! Et faites-vous bouffer par le putain d'ours, connard ! »

Elle a l'envie subite de pleurer mais se mord les lèvres, voyant la mine inquiète de Cormac à travers ses larmes. Elsie serre les dents et lui sourit, puis regarde l'indien disparaître sur le chemin entre les arbres.

« Elsie, j'ai faim. » dit Cormac d'une petite voix.

Elsie acquiesce et pousse d'un coup de pied la veste de l'homme, ce qui fait piaffer le cheval. Elle se met à fouiller la besace, qui contient une couverture fine, quelques pommes, un quignon de pain, et ce qui ressemble à de la viande séchée. Elle regarde alors les sacoches de la selle. Une autre couverture, plus épaisse, est accrochée à l'arrière, et dans un étui de cuir, un couteau d'une taille respectable. Elsie frissonne, enfile la veste de l'homme, passe la besace autour de son cou.

« Tu as froid, Cormac ? »

Le petit garçon secoue la tête. Elsie s'approche du cheval et lui flatte l'encolure. Ses doux yeux la regardent et elle lui sourit.

« Comment on va appeler notre cheval, preux chevalier ? »

Cormac réfléchit.

« Marcus ! »

Elsie sourit. Forcément. Le pompier de Pat Patrouille, il aime tellement ce dessin animé !

« Va pour Marcus. »

Elsie regarde le cheval. Elle n'est jamais monté là-dessus et ça lui paraît très haut. Elle défait le nœud du rêne et grimpe en grimaçant sur une souche, avant de mettre son pied dans l'étrier. Puis elle enlève ce pied et remet l'autre – le bon – dans l'étrier en se traitant d'idiote.

« Pousse-toi un peu en avant, Cormac. Et accroche-toi à sa crinière. Voilà. Ferme bien tes mains. »

Elle est la plus âgée, elle est censée savoir ce que l'on doit faire. Mais pas dans cette situation où n'importe quel sage vieux comme le monde serait complètement perdu. Ses mains se referment sur la selle, et elle se hisse avec difficulté. Heureusement qu'elle est sportive. Une fois assise sur la selle, elle s'arrange, et recueille Cormac dans ses bras.

« On va faire un voyage, mon preux chevalier. Un beau voyage sur la frontière entre les mondes, on va voyager au pays des fées. »

« J'ai faim, Elsie. » répète Cormac. Elsie fouille dans son petit sac à dos Pat Patrouille et en sort une des compotes qu'elle donne à Cormac. Il leur reste une compote, le paquet de gâteaux, le pain, la viande séchée et les pommes de l'indien. Merveilleux. Elsie serre ses jambes autour des flancs de Marcus, lui met deux légers coups de talon, et clique de la langue. Elle va faire comme a dit l'indien, Wendigo Donner. Tout droit jusqu'au village des Browns qui l'aideront à atteindre Fraser's Ridge. Elsie espère que le voyage ne sera pas long, tout en fermant ses bras autour de son frère qui mange sa compote comme s'il buvait un biberon.


	4. Far West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après avoir quitté Wendigo, ses paroles sybillines, et avoir récupéré un cheval, Elsie et Cormac poursuivent leur route vers Fraser's Ridge, en passant par Brown's Hill.

Cormac a mangé sa compote, la moitié du paquet de gâteaux et une pomme. Elsie n'a rien touché, ayant la crainte de quand sera son prochain vrai repas.   
« Elsie, j'ai froid... »  
La jeune fille ôte la besace de son épaule et la fait glisser autour de sa taille, puis enlève la veste de l'indien qui sent l'homme et pas le savon, et la fait enfiler à Cormac. Elle en referme les boutons. Pour la énième fois de la journée, elle consulte son téléphone et voit s'égrener le pourcentage de batterie. 37%. La nuit est presque tombée et Elsie arrête le cheval en tirant sur les rênes.   
« La paysanne était tellement fatigué que son frère le preux chevalier décida de camper en bord du chemin pour qu'elle se repose. La nuit était presque noire, mais la forêt était paisible. »  
Elsie saute du cheval en grimaçant. Elle essaie de plier le genou mais n'y arrive pas, et le tâte. Il est chaud et mou. C'est pas terrible. C'est pas terrible du tout.   
« Allez, viens, Cormac. On va se poser par là. »  
Elle tourne la tête autour d'elle mais ne voit rien d'autre que ces arbres innombrables, ce chemin discret qui serpente, saignant la forêt. Il n'y a rien. Absolument rien autour d'eux. Ils sont seuls au monde. La nuit s'emplit de bruissements, et de bruits d'animaux, mais le cheval ne manifeste aucune peur, alors Elsie pense qu'ils sont en sécurité. Elle tend alors les mains à Cormac qui vient attraper ses bras tendus, et se laisse descendre du cheval.  
« Bien, Marcus, je vais t'attacher à un arbre, on ne voudrait pas que tu te perdes aussi, maintenant que l'on t'a retrouvé. »  
Tout en devisant avec le cheval, elle attache les rênes à un arbre, mais il essaie de brouter les herbes. Ça mange quoi, d'ailleurs, un cheval ? Elle farfouille dans les sacoches attachées à la selle et trouve une longue corde qu'elle attache à une boucle du licol. Elle détache les rennes, et le cheval se met à brouter.   
Il fait presque nuit noire et Elsie a du mal à voir quoi que ce soit. Ils auraient du s'arrêter plus tôt. Mais bon. Elsie frissonne et claque des dents.   
« On va dormir là, Cormac. Tu as besoin d'aller aux toilettes ? »  
Cormac se frotte les yeux et Elsie regarde encore une fois son téléphone. Il indique toujours 00:00 et la même date farfelue.  
« Tu veux regarder des photos de papa, maman et Jessie avant de dormir ? Je te raconterai une histoire. »  
Cormac acquiesce mais a une mine boudeuse.   
« J'ai besoin de faire pipi. »  
Elsie empoche son téléphone et prend la main de Cormac. Ils se dirigent vers un arbre un peu éloigné d'eux, parce qu'elle a en tête de dormir pas trop loin du cheval, si jamais ils tombent sur un autre prédateur, il les avertira. Elle l'aide à se défaire et à remonter son pantalon, et ils retournent à côté du cheval. A tâtons, Elsie cherche un endroit un peu confortable. De la mousse, ou de la terre, mais pas de racines ou de pierres. Quand elle en trouve un, elle récupère leurs affaires sur le cheval, et rejoint Cormac qui s'est mis à pleurnicher.  
« J'ai peur du noir... »  
Il hoquette et pleure à gros bouillons quand les bras d'Elsie se referment autour de lui. Elle frissonne et essaie d'atténuer ses grelottements. Grimaçant, elle caresse d'une main les cheveux de Cormac.  
« Tu ne crains rien parce que je suis là. Et Marcus aussi. Tu as appelé le cheval comme le pompier de Pat Patrouille, c'est le plus courageux dalmatien que je connaisse ! »  
Les hoquets de Cormac se calment et il sèche ses larmes avec ses poings serrés.   
« Allez, viens, on va s'asseoir par terre, se mettre au chaud sous la couverture et dormir là. Tu vas voir comment papa, maman et Jessie seront fiers de nous quand on leur racontera notre nuit de camping ! »  
Elsie se met à chatouiller Cormac qui se marre en se tordant dans tous les sens. Ses petites mains potelées essaient aussi de chatouiller Elsie au cou, et elle se laisse faire, et la nuit emporte leurs rires et les jette au ciel qui les surplombe.

La nuit a été froide, emplie de bruits tous plus inquiétants les uns que les autres. Elsie aurait pensé qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, mais un fort bruit d'eau la réveille, puis l'odeur âcre de l'urine de cheval. Elle secoue la tête, cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, essayant de se souvenir pourquoi elle a dormi par terre en salopette et tee-shirt en plein milieu des bois avec son petit frère dans les bras.   
« Cormac... Cormac. »  
Elsie secoue son petit frère et se prend une quinte de toux avec l'impression d'avoir avalé du gravier. Elle a attrapé froid. Cormac commence à s'agiter dans ses bras.  
« Hé, coucou, doux prince... Tu as bien dormi ? Tu n'as pas eu froid ? »  
Cormac tourne son petit visage pâle vers elle, les cheveux de l'arrière de sa tête sont presque dressés, ayant frotté toute la nuit contre la poitrine d'Elsie. Ses yeux bleus sont ouverts et il sourit en se jetant dans les bras de sa sœur.   
« J'ai faim... »  
Elsie sourit, fouille dans le sac Pat Patrouille et lui tend une compote et la moitié du paquet de gâteaux qu'ils se partagent tous les deux. Elle n'a rien mangé depuis la veille à midi. Elle frissonne puis se tâte la gorge. Elle trouve ses amygdales un peu gonflées et renifle. Le soleil commence à se lever, et Elsie se demande l'espace d'un instant de quel côté il est supposé être. Le pays du soleil levant, c'est à l'Est, et eux, ils vont vers l'Ouest sur le chemin. Il lui semble aussi que les mousses et lichens poussent sur le tronc des arbres au Nord, ce qu'elle vérifie, en étendant ses bras. C'est donc vrai, sourit-elle. Cormac la regarde d'un drôle d'air, alors elle lui explique ce qu'elle vient de faire, puis observe le ciel qui est dégagé, et repère l'étoile polaire, qui est une des dernières étoiles à briller. Elle est bien au Nord elle aussi. Quelque part, cela la rassure, de trouver les points cardinaux, cela lui donne l'illusion de ne pas être si perdue que cela.  
Elsie se frotte les bras pour se réchauffer un peu, puis tend la main à Cormac.  
« On y va, doux prince ? »  
Cormac acquiesce, encore ensommeillé. Elsie prend son téléphone et regarde où elle en est de la batterie, mais en appuyant sur le bouton central, elle ne peut que constater qu'il est définitivement éteint. Quelque part, cela l'attriste plus que de raison, non parce qu'elle est si accro à son téléphone, mais là, elle se rend compte qu'ils sont définitivement seuls. Elle soupire puis cueille Cormac qu'elle soulève et dépose sur la selle. Elle décroche le cheval de la branche, et le mène avec la bride jusqu'à une souche. La bride toujours en main, elle ramasse les affaires par terre qu'elle range dans les sacoches, puis grimpe en grimaçant sur une souche et se hisse sur le cheval.   
« Et c'est reparti, doux prince. Le preux chevalier monta sur sa fidèle monture avec sa sœur la paysanne, et ils reprirent leur route dans les bois, sur le fin chemin de terre séparant le monde des hommes de celui des fées. »

Elsie a toujours eu un regard particulier sur le monde, un regard de rêveuse, dirait son père, elle qui trouve toujours une histoire à raconter dans la moindre feuille morte à la forme étrange, dans le moindre visage d'un passant. L'inconnu ne lui a jamais vraiment fait peur, mais là, la situation serait autre si Cormac n'était pas là. Elle a tellement peur pour lui.   
Elle resserre ses bras autour de Cormac qui s'est endormi contre elle, et s'abreuve de cette lumière particulière qui baigne toute la forêt. Des rouges, des ocres, des jaunes, le ciel bleu si clair qu'il en paraît blanc, et quelques traînées nuageuses, cotons étirés vers l'horizon.   
Et dans son esprit tournent ce que lui a dit Wendigo. Aller jusqu'à la ville des Browns qui l'aideront à appeler ses parents, puis aller jusqu'à chez Claire Fraser qui est comme eux et l'aidera.   
Tout cela n'a absolument aucun sens.  
Et pourquoi ce mec lui a pris son bracelet ?  
S'agaçant, elle serre les jambes autour des flancs de Marcus qui s'arrête, alors elle claque de la langue et lui met de petits coups de talons, l'encourageant à reprendre la route. Et, comme si une bête l'avait piqué, ce fichu canasson se met à trotter sur le chemin, puis à galoper franchement. Elsie serre les dents, referme ses bras autour de Cormac et attrape la crinière fermement.   
« Accroche-toi, preux chevalier, on dirait que ton cheval a envie de faire la course avec le vent, pour arriver le plus tôt au banquet des fées, avant que les portes de leur royaume ne se referment à jamais. »  
Elsie est hors d'haleine et Cormac hilare. Il se tourne vers sa grande sœur, la bouche grande ouverte sur un sourire qui lui fend les joues en deux, et les yeux pétillant d'excitation. Elsie sent les foulées du cheval diminuer, son petit coup de folie doit être en train de se calmer, et il continue sur un trot qui les fait rebondir sur la selle, ce qu'elle apprécie moyennement, étant donné qu'elle n'est pas très épaisse et a de petites fesses. Une main gardant celle de Cormac et empoignant toujours la crinière de Marcus, elle serre les jambes autour des flancs du cheval et détache son autre main pour attraper les rênes qui sont forcément tombées, l'obligeant, ainsi que Cormac, à se coucher sur le cheval. Une fois les rênes en main, elle tire dessus doucement et le cheval s'arrête, et souffle.  
Si elle l'avait su, elle aurait pris des cours d'équitation au collège, et pas les cours de dessin qui ne servent à rien à part faire du bien à son âme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut,
> 
> Jusque là, tout va bien. Cela risque de se corser par la suite. A votre avis, que peut-il arriver à Elsie et Cormac qui n'appartiennent pas à ce monde ?
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un message, ils sont toujours très appréciés et j'y répondrai avec plaisir.
> 
> A bientôt ;)


	5. Far far away, et des putains de mormons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Elsie et Cormac croisent des gens qui peuvent un peu les aider, mais pas trop.  
> Où Elsie se rend compte qu'elle est vraiment, vraiment loin de chez elle.

Le matin leur a apporté la faim et le froid. Elsie est toujours toute courbaturée d'avoir dormi sur le sol froid de la forêt, et c'est au pas balançant du cheval qu'ils continuent d'avancer sur le chemin qui serpente entre les arbres. Ils s'arrêtent de temps en temps pour se dégourdir les jambes. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas très à l'aise sur leur monture, Elsie boîte beaucoup trop pour marcher longtemps, alors elle trouve une souche et grimpe de nouveau, jusqu'à avoir le cul tanné par une autre journée de cheval.  
Ce qui la rend triste, hormis le fait d'être dans un endroit totalement inconnu et éloignée de sa famille, avec son petit frère qu'elle doit protéger, c'est qu'elle n'a plus assez d'énergie pour continuer de raconter l'histoire du preux chevalier et de la paysanne courageuse.   
Il n'y a rien de familier autour d'elle, et elle regrette, quelque part, de ne pas avoir demandé à Wendigo – c'est quoi ce nom, d'ailleurs ? - où ils étaient. Son regard se promène sur les arbres alentours. Des genres de grands pins. Et un putain d'ours !!! Un putain d'ours !!! Ils sont où, bordel ?  
Inconsciemment, elle resserre de nouveau ses jambes autour du cheval et ses bras autour de son frère, et Marcus se met à trotter. Elsie essaie alors de se détendre un peu afin de ne pas repartir dans un galop effréné. Alors, sa voix retentit de nouveau dans le concert de chants d'oiseaux, de bruissements du vent dans les épines.   
« Le voyage semblait tellement long à Marcus, au chevalier valeureux et à sa sœur la paysanne, qu'ils se demandaient s'ils n'avaient pas déjà franchi la frontière séparant le monde des hommes de celui des fées. Leurs vivres s'amenuisaient... »  
Elsie serra les dents. Ils avaient mangé tout ce que contenait le sac Pat Patrouille de Cormac, mais il leur restait la viande séchée, le pain et les fruits de Wendigo Donner, mais il ne fallait pas que le voyage dure trop longtemps. Si elle rationnait un peu, elle pouvait faire durer cela deux jours au maximum. Après, il faudrait qu'elle glane des fruits sur le bord du chemin, ou qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un. Mais ils n'avaient croisé personne depuis, et Elsie n'avait pas vu le moindre arbre fruitier connu. Que ces immenses pins qui grattaient le ventre du ciel avec leur cime et se balançaient paresseusement au gré du vent.   
Au bout de quelques heures de lente chevauchée, la forêt devient plus dense, les pins se disputant la place avec d'autres arbres. Peut-être des chênes, mais Elsie n'en est pas sûre, elle ne s'est jamais vraiment intéressée aux arbres, à leur identification. Ni ses parents d'ailleurs. Et les traces de roues qu'elle suivait s'estompent dans la poussière du chemin, se confondant avec d'autres traces, innombrables, rendant la piste complètement illisible.  
Elsie remplit ses poumons de l'odeur tourbée de la forêt, et inonde ses yeux du vert qu'il y a absolument partout, qui les entoure, les submerge, véritable marée végétale.  
« Leurs vivres s'amenuisaient, et le chemin était long, mais ils espéraient rencontrer quelqu'un sur le chemin qui pourrait leur indiquer le prochain village. »  
Oh que, putain de oui, elle l'espère... Elle se souvient de ce truc de survivaliste qu'elle a vu dans une émission télé, de regarder sur quelle face poussent la mousse et le lichen sur les arbres. Cela désigne le Nord, donc si elle ne se trompe, pas, ils voyagent en direction de l'Ouest. A ce train-là, ils vont se retrouver en plein Workington à toute vitesse, et elle trouvera enfin la civilisation, un téléphone et quelqu'un de suffisamment sympa pour leur payer à bouffer.  
« Et après, quand ils vont arriver dans le village, il va se passer quoi ? »  
Elsie réfléchit rapidement, souriant que Cormac suive son histoire depuis déjà deux jours. Oh purée, deux jours. Maman doit être morte d'inquiétude. Papa et Jessie aussi. Elsie espère que personne ne lui en voudra, mais en même temps, elle n'a rien fait de mal.  
« Quand ils arriveront dans le village, ils rencontreront des villageois, et peut-être un trappeur qui saura tracer son chemin sur la frontière séparant le monde des hommes de celui des fées. Peut-être un trappeur qui a commerce avec les fées et connaît leurs coutumes. Par exemple, il paraît qu'il ne faut pas manger leur nourriture quand elles nous convient à des banquets. Mais, peut-être y a-t-il un moyen de manger à leurs côtés sans rester prisonnier à tout jamais de leur monde ? »  
Elsie frissonne et croise les doigts de sa main gauche. Elle espère tellement ne pas rester prisonnière ici, où elle ne reconnaît rien, et où ils semblent seuls au monde. Mais des voix détournent son attention de ses pensées. Elsie tourne la tête à droite et à gauche, essayant de repérer d'où elles viennent. Elle s'agite alors. Cela vient devant.   
« Accroche-toi, Cormac. »  
La petite main se ferme sur la crinière, et Elsie prend bien dans les siennes les rênes avant de mettre un sec coup de talon à Marcus qui se met à trotter. Elsie déteste le trot, et ses fesses aussi. Elle suit les voix, qui semblent venir au devant d'eux. Et quand Elsie devine une charrette et plusieurs personnes dessus, elle se met à crier, puis tire sur les rênes pour arrêter le cheval quand elle est proche de la charrette. Il y a une femme et deux enfants à bord, et des énormes paniers de pommes, de chou, de patates. Le regard d'Elsie note l'expression de surprise sur le visage de la femme et de l'enfant le plus âgé. Les costumes sont anachroniques.  
« Heu... Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Elsie et je suis perdue. On est dans cette forêt depuis hier avec mon petit frère Cormac, et je n'arrive pas à joindre mes parents. »  
Elle dit tout ça d'un coup et est hors d'haleine à la fin de sa phrase. Les yeux immenses de la femme qui doit avoir une quarantaine d'années, sont fixés sur ses jambes nues, et elle fait un signe de croix avant de dire quelque chose à Elsie dans une langue qu'elle ne connaît pas, désignant d'un mouvement de tête la jeune fille.  
« Quoi ? Je ne vous comprends pas. »  
Elsie essaie de réciter les deux trois mots d'allemand qu'elle connaît, mais visiblement la dame ne comprend pas. Elsie serre les dents. Elle demande alors.  
« Brown's town ? Fraser's Ridge ? »  
Elle désigne de sa main la route devant elle, et la femme acquiesce tout en faisant des gestes de la main, et en regardant de manière insistante les jambes nues d'Elsie. La femme parle alors au plus grand des garçons, qui doit avoir une douzaine d'années, et regarde par intermittence les jambes et les bras nus d'Elsie. Le garçon fouille sous le banc où ils sont assis et en sort une couverture qui a l'air bien rappeuse, qu'il lui tend, en la regardant bien dans les yeux et en désignant ses propres jambes. Puis, debout sur sa charrette, il se tourne vers sa mère et ils discutent encore un peu. Elle ne semble pas d'accord avec lui, mais acquiesce quand même en s'emportant. Le garçon fouille de nouveau sous le banc où il trouve un sac de toile, et y met des pommes, des carottes, des pommes de terre et des légumes qu'Elsie ne connait pas.   
Elsie récupère le tout en les remerciant, puis le garçon dit, avec un énorme accent qui rend difficile de le comprendre, en roulant les « r ».  
« Brown's town, Fraser's Ridge. »  
Il désigne le route de terre d'où ils viennent et répète, en montrant ses doigts. Brown's town : un, Fraser's Ridge, quatre. Elsie blêmit en espérant que ce sont des miles et non des jours de voyage. Mais le garçon répète.  
« Brown's town. »   
Un doigt. Ses mains réunies sur sa joue et ses yeux fermés.   
« Fraser's Ridge. »  
Quatre doigts. Ses mains réunies sur sa joue et ses yeux fermés.  
Elsie tente alors.  
« Castle Rigg ? Workington ? »  
Le garçon parle avec sa mère puis se tourne vers Elsie, haussant les épaules. Il désigne de nouveau la route d'où ils viennent.   
« Brown's town. Fraser's Ridge. »  
Puis la route d'où Elsie vient, dit quelque chose qu'Elsie ne comprend pas, en dessinant des vagues avec sa main et en poussant des cris de mouette. Une sueur glacée parcourt le dos d'Elsie comme un linceul. Non, ce n'est pas possible, la mer ne peut pas être derrière eux. Elle réunit ses mains devant elle, englobant l'air.  
« Brown's town. Fraser's Ridge. »  
Puis les écarte et fait le gros dos.  
« Grande ville. »  
Le gamin semble réfléchir un court instant avant de pointer à plusieurs reprises à travers la forêt et d'affirmer.  
« Greensboro, Charlotte. Atlanta. »  
Elsie, la gorge serrée mais retenant fièrement ses larmes, demande alors.  
« Londres, Paris. »  
Le gamin la regarde bizarrement. Il redessine dans l'air les vagues de sa main et fait un geste signifiant, c'est par là, mais c'est loin. Alors, les larmes aux yeux, Elsie réunit ses mains contre elle en disant.  
« Merci ».  
Puis elle reprend son chemin sur ce cheval qui ne leur appartient pas, avec le dos de son petit frère contre elle, alors qu'elle a de plus en plus l'impression d'avoir changé de continent et d'avoir remonté sévèrement le temps. Tout ce qu'elle a envie de faire, c'est de se glisser au fond de son lit sous sa couette, et de pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme d'épuisement. Mais il y a Cormac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et oui, ce n'est pas une petite promenade de santé, pour aller jusqu'à un endroit où Elsie et Cormac peuvent recevoir de l'aide...
> 
> J'espère que la lecture vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un message, ils sont toujours appréciés.
> 
> A bientôt !


	6. Brown's Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsie et Cormac arrivent à Brown's Hill. Et elle ne sait vraiment pas où elle a mis les pieds.

Elsie fait tout ce qu'elle peut, mais elle n'arrive plus à raconter d'histoire. L'idée de plus en plus prégnante qu'elle se trouve en Amérique et au siècle passé, au minimum, la dépasse complètement, et elle a depuis, arrêté de vouloir contacter ses parents. De toute façon, son téléphone n'a plus de batterie. Cormac lui pose des centaines de questions auxquelles Elsie n'est pas capable d'apporter de réponse tout simplement parce qu'elle n'en a pas. Ce périple serait tellement plus facile si elle était seule. Mais avec Cormac, elle a au moins une raison de ne pas renoncer.  
Et toutes ces difficultés lui remettent en mémoire une histoire que nulle princesse et nul royaume des fées ne pourra jamais changer ni faire disparaître. L'histoire d'Elsie l'année dernière et celle d'avant qui, complètement paumée et probablement en pleine crise d'adolescence, a fait tout ce qui était humainement possible pour éprouver ses parents dans leur rôle. Les fugues. Les mecs. L'alcool. Les gardes à vue. Maintenant que tout cela est derrière elle, elle ne peut s'empêcher de constater que ce passage à vide a tellement éprouvé ses parents qu'ils ne lui font plus confiance, et ne lui feront sans doute plus jamais confiance, ce qui la déchire.  
Si elle est bien sur un autre continent et dans un autre temps... Comment retourner vers ses parents, et surtout, que vont-ils croire ? 

Ils ont de nouveau dormi au bord du chemin, et Elsie a donné quelques pommes au cheval et laissé sa longe lâche pour qu'il broute le peu d'herbe qu'il y a. Déjà trois jours qu'ils sont partis, et dorment à la belle étoile, et se nourrissent de pommes, de la viande dégueulasse de l'indien. Il ne leur reste plus aucune provision de leur temps. Elsie se demande d'ailleurs comment ils vont rentrer chez eux, et s'ils pourront le faire.   
Le paysage pourtant magnifique, laisse Elsie de marbre. Elle ne remarque plus ces petits détails qui peuvent enflammer son imagination, son esprit étant obnubilé par le fait que ses parents doivent se faire un sang d'encre et vont la tenir pour responsable. Ils ne lui font plus confiance, depuis qu'elle leur a tout fait durant deux ans. Aujourd'hui encore, alors qu'elle s'est assagie, elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle est partie en vrille à ce point-là. Il n'y avait pas que l'influence néfaste de Matt et ce désespoir chevillé à son corps à lui. Il n'y avait pas que ce mal-être chez elle, et l'impression de ne pas faire partie de ce monde. Il n'y avait pas non plus que la rancoeur envers ses parents qui l'auraient préférée plus sérieuse, moins rêveuse, un peu à l'image de Jessy qui a toujours endossé le rôle de fille modèle, les pieds sur terre, depuis toujours. Elsie est la mauvaise, le premier enfant, le brouillon raté mais dont on ne peut se débarrasser.  
Elsie qui a toujours quelque part, voulu être ailleurs, est maintenant servie, bien au-delà de tout ce qu'elle pouvait rêver.   
Et elle n'en veut pas.  
Elle plonge son nez dans les cheveux de Cormac, et revient à des pensées plus terre à terre, plus utiles. Comme qu'est-ce que je fous là, comment nous en sortir, et ils sont où ces putains de Brown ?  
Elsie a toujours eu un solide sens pratique qui la replonge souvent, bien contre sa volonté, dans l'ici et le maintenant. Et ici, et maintenant, c'est la merde.  
Ses yeux bleus viennent se poser sur le sol, et telle un survivaliste d'émission télé, son cœur manque un battement quand elle remarque enfin les traces de plus en plus nombreuses de sabots, de pas et de ces lignes parallèles marquées par les roues d'une charrette. Elsie met de légers coups de talon à Marcus afin qu'il accélère le pas.   
« Cormac, je pense que l'on se rapproche de chez les Brown... On va pouvoir... »  
Mais Elsie se tait. Elle doute fort qu'elle puisse appeler ses parents. Alors, elle sourit et ses yeux pétillent.   
« Les fées avaient laissé sur le sol des traces de leur passage afin que le preux chevalier et la paysanne puissent retrouver leur chemin, jusqu'à leur village où ils pourront trouver de quoi se restaurer, se reposer, et poursuivre leur voyage. Marcus le puissant cheval gavé de pommes, les conduisit à bon port, parce que ses sabots dorés étaient magiques et avaient le pouvoir d'avaler les distances et de les faire voyager plus vite... »  
Même quand Elsie sent Cormac endormi contre elle, elle poursuit son histoire, longtemps, longtemps, la source de son imagination ne se tarissant pas.   
Et quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil est au zénith que les ombres se flétrissent autour d'eux, les premiers toits d'un petit village apparaissent entre les arbres.

Une vague de soulagement envahit Elsie qui sent contre elle Cormac s'agiter, et lui montrer du doigt les maisons. Le petit visage enfantin de son frère se tourne vers elle dans un sourire qui éclairerait le ciel, et Elsie le serre contre elle en retour. C'est bon. Ils sont sauvés.   
Elsie distingue quelques silhouettes de femmes, toujours ces longues robes, et des fichus sur la tête, et quelques hommes aussi. Personne ne les a encore remarqués. Elsie prend une grande goulée d'air qui vient chasser toute son inquiétude et sa fatigue des derniers jours. Wendigo Donner, l'indien, leur a dit qu'ils trouveraient de l'aide chez les Brown. Et l'esprit cartésien d'Elsie se tait, au profit de son esprit rêveur, et elle se prend à espérer trouver un moyen de retourner chez elle. Même si c'est sur un autre continent, et sans doute dans un autre siècle.   
Le bruit des sabots du cheval résonne dans ce qui est une sorte de rue poussiéreuse, et une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années relève la tête de la poule qu'elle est en train de plumer. Ses yeux s'agrandissent, ainsi que sa bouche, en voyant Elsie et Cormac, et leur accoutrement.   
Elsie lui adresse un sourire confiant.  
« Bonjour, vous avez un téléphone ? J'aurai besoin d'appeler nos parents, nous sommes perdus... »  
La jeune femme laisse tomber la poule dans la bassine de métal et se lève en essuyant ses mains sur son tablier, puis elle regarde autour d'elle, incertaine, avant de replonger ses yeux dans ceux d'Elsie.  
« Ils s'appellent comme vos parents ? On les connait peut-être... »  
Sa phrase se termine sur une note hésitante, alors que ses yeux sont posés sur les jambes et les bras nus d'Elsie, et sur ses cheveux courts.  
« Tu peux pas mettre un pantalon, garçon ? »  
Elsie se marre, mais avant qu'elle ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, c'est Cormac qui s'exclame.  
« Mais c'est ma sœur ! C'est une fille ! »  
Les yeux de la jeune femme se posent alors un instant sur le petit garçon, et clairement, elle est très gênée et ne sait pas quoi faire, surtout qu'un homme marche d'un bon pas dans leur direction. Et c'est quand la jeune femme s'efface, rentre dans sa maison et ferme la porte derrière elle, qu'Elsie se dit qu'elle est dans la merde. Mais elle fait semblant d'être sûre d'elle. Elle ne veut pas effrayer Cormac.  
« Bonjour, monsieur ! Excusez-moi, j'aurai besoin de votre aide pour retrouver nos parents, on s'est perdu... »  
L'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années est un véritable bœuf. Les épaules larges, pas de cou, des avant-bras épais comme les cuisses d'Elsie. Il retire son béret de son crâne dégarni, s'essuie le front d'un mouvement vif, avant de remettre son béret sur sa tête. Il lance un regard méprisant à Elsie avant de tourner autour du cheval avec un air ébahi. Puis il crache au sol et lève un œil mauvais vers Elsie. Il marmonne entre ses dents serrées.  
« Catin, voleuse, descends du cheval ! »  
Le sourire d'Elsie se fane, et elle commence à avoir peur... Imperceptiblement, elle referme ses bras autour du petit corps de Cormac. Ne réagissant pas assez rapidement au goût de l'homme, celui-ci s'approche brusquement d'elle, ce qui fait piaffer le cheval, et ses mains se ferment comme des serres autour des poignets d'Elsie, et il la tire, ainsi que Cormac, hors de la selle. Ils atterrissent lourdement sur le sol et Cormac se met à pleurer.  
« Je t'avais dit de descendre, catin ! »  
Elsie se relève, ainsi que Cormac, qu'elle garde contre elle, une main protectrice posée sur son épaule qui vient le caresser. Ne sachant pas trop que faire, elle ne peut que regarder l'homme virer la besace, et jeter le peu d'affaires qu'ils ont par terre, dans la poussière. L'homme prend ensuite les rênes du cheval et va l'attacher au poteau devant une maison. Elsie s'empresse de ramasser leurs affaires et enfile la besace.   
Elle commence à s'éloigner en tenant la main de son petit frère.  
« Hé, tu vas où ? Tu dois répondre à Brown du vol d'un de ses chevaux. »  
Elsie se fige et serre la main autour des doigts de son frère, toutes les fibres de son être lui disant qu'ils sont en danger et qu'elle doit l'éviter.  
« Je n'ai pas volé ce cheval. C'est Wendigo Donner qui me l'a confié et m'a dit de vous le ramener. Maintenant, c'est fait. »  
L'homme crache de nouveau au sol, tout en dardant sur elle un œil si possible encore plus mauvais.  
« T'es la putain de Donner ? »  
Elsie entend des volets et des portes se fermer, comme dans un putain de western quand le méchant arrive dans la ville et que ça va canarder de partout. »  
« Non. Vous avez votre cheval. On a de la route à faire, monsieur. »  
L'homme tourne sa tête vers le milieu du village, le centre de ces quelques maisons éparpillées au bord du chemin et dans les bois. Elsie voit tout ça du coin de l'oeil, mais son regard reste fixé sur l'homme.  
« Brown ! » braille l'homme.  
Un autre bruit de porte qui s'ouvre et se ferme, et quelques hommes s'approchent, dans un silence assourdissant. Elsie est tellement effrayée qu'elle entend les battements de son cœur se répercuter contre ses côtes, faisant vibrer ses organes, battre le sang à ses tempes.  
« C'est le cheval de Brown, ça, Bishop. C'est Donner qui a fui dessus, quand les autres se faisaient massacrer par les Fraser. »  
Elsie se sent blanchir, et flageole sur ses jambes. L'autre homme, un blond qui est repoussant de saleté, ses joues mangées par une barbe mitée, crache au sol aussi, avant de promener son regard du haut de sa tête jusqu'au bout de ses orteils.  
« T'es la catin de Donner ? »  
Elsie se met alors en mouvement, et essaie de s'échapper de l'attroupement qui se forme autour d'eux en longeant l'espèce de muret qui retient un tas de terre, et des arbres dessus. Quand elle est entrée chez les Brown sur le dos de Marcus, elle a supposé qu'un chemin passait là-haut. Mais l'homme retient son bras dans une poigne de fer, et Elsie lâche la main de Cormac.  
« Cours, Cormac, et va te cacher, je te trouverai. »  
Cormac détale comme un lapin, et se faufile entre les hommes qui n'esquissent pas le moindre geste pour l'arrêter. Elsie se plante alors sur ses pieds, arrache son bras de la poigne de l'homme au béret. Elsie s'emporte alors, sèche.  
« Je ne suis la catin de personne. Votre Donner m'a donné son cheval et m'a dit de m'arrêter chez les Brown pour vous le rendre. Mais on est perdu et on doit retrouver nos parents. Vous avez votre cheval, parfait. On n'a pas à rester là. »  
La grosse paluche de l'homme attrape la besace brusquement et attire Elsie vers lui, qui trébuche en grimaçant sur son genou douloureux. Le fait d'être jetée du cheval n'a pas aidé non plus. « Et y a quoi là-dedans ? Cet indien a sûrement volé autre chose... »  
Elsie noue alors ses doigts autour de la lanière de la besace et se prend un revers qui lui fait voir quelques étoiles, rouvre quelques plaies de sa joue éraflée lors de sa dernière chute, et la fait tomber contre le muret comme une marionnette à qui on a coupé les fils... Elle met quelques instants à se récupérer, et à s'apercevoir surtout que le gars aux grosses paluches est en train de fouiller méticuleusement la sacoche et de jeter au sol ce qu'il y trouve. Elsie promène sa main sur sa joue et fait jouer sa mâchoire, avant de se lever, le dos et les coudes écorchés. Les yeux brillants, elle regarde autour d'elle si elle voit le petit short rouge de Cormac qui doit avoir tellement peur, mais elle ne le voit pas. Elle doit par contre récupérer un peu d'affaires avant de reprendre la route, de la nourriture et des couvertures, sinon ils ne vont pas survivre à trois jours de voyage supplémentaires si elle a bien compris la mère et le fils de la carriole.  
Elsie plante alors ses pieds solidement par terre, et ses poings sur ses hanches, avant de demander d'une voix sèche de récupérer la besace. L'homme se tourne vers elle brusquement, tandis que les autres ricanent.  
« T'en veux une autre ? »  
Elsie change de tactique et essaie plutôt de l'amadouer.  
« J'en ai vraiment besoin, je suis perdue avec mon petit frère, et je dois retrouver mes parents. S'il-vous-plaît, monsieur ! »  
Et elle lui fait ses plus beaux yeux de chien battu, mais quand il tourne sa trogne vers elle, Elsie se recule un peu, incertaine, attendant le prochain coup. Mais il ne vient pas, et l'homme crache une énième fois à ses pieds.  
« Monsieur, il faut que je continue mon chemin. Wendigo Donner m'a dit que Claire Fraser pourrait m'aider à retrouver mes parents. »  
A la mention de Claire Fraser et Wendigo Donner dans la même phrase, les yeux broussailleux de l'homme s'agrandissent. Et Elsie se souvient plus tôt qu'il avait dit que les Fraser les avait massacrés, et que Wendigo s'était enfui... Elsie ne comprend rien. Elle ne comprend rien d'autre qu'elle est dans une belle merde dont elle ne sait comment se sortir.  
« Donner t'a dit quoi encore ? » demande le blond qui défait sa ceinture avec un geste brusque, avant de s'avancer vers elle. Elsie commence à paniquer, et cherche ses mots. Cherche les bons mots pour ne pas s'enfoncer encore plus. Elle bafouille, s'emmêle les pinceaux.  
« Que... Vous pouvez m'aider à appeler mes parents... Que Claire Fraser peut m'aider à les retrouver... Cela trois jours qu'on est perdu, on a à peine de quoi bouffer... Putain, aidez-moi ! J'ai juste seize ans, bordel ! »  
Et Elsie recule alors que les hommes ricanent. Elle recule jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre le muret de pierre, et l'homme blond la saisit par le bras et la jette au sol sur lequel elle atterrit à plat ventre. Elle sent alors le poids d'une botte entre ses omoplates, qui la maintient allongée, alors qu'elle commence à se débattre, mais l'homme est trop lourd. Elle se met à hurler, à supplier, à hyperventiler, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente dans un grand silence, la morsure de la ceinture sur le bas de son dos, sur ses fesses, sur ses cuisses, ses mollets, encore et encore.   
Elle entend des bribes de phrases, entrecoupées par ses halètements et ses cris. Elle s'écorche les coudes et les genoux, en se débattant comme une grenouille qui n'a pas assez de force pour se tenir debout. Inutile.   
« Habillée comme une catin, la putain du lâche !!! Qui va voir la putain Fraser !!! Tu leur diras que les Brown viendront pour eux. »  
Et la pression dans son dos se relâche, et les hommes s'écartent, et la besace lui est lancée au sol, alors que se remettant debout, ses yeux restent résolument fixés par terre, ne voulant plus voir aucune de leurs sales gueules. Elsie n'a jamais été frappée de la sorte. Elle n'a jamais été frappée tout court. Elle récupère la besace, et traverse le petit attroupement d'hommes qui se moquent d'elle, l'insultent à son passage, la menace et menace les Fraser.   
Elsie ne sait pas où elle a mis les pieds.   
Elle avance droit devant elle, jetant de brefs coups d'oeil vers le chemin en haut, cherchant le short rouge ou les cheveux clairs de Cormac. Elle a mal partout, boitille, mais essaie de marcher le plus rapidement possible. S'éloigner de ces tarés, retrouver Cormac, et filer aussi vite qu'ils le peuvent.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, 
> 
> J'espère déjà que la lecture vous a été agréable.  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, j'y réponds systématiquement, et elles sont toujours appréciées.
> 
> A bientôt !


End file.
